


山雨欲来风满楼

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

阿山原本也不叫阿山。小学老师教写汉字，阿山一笔一画写得好认真，火山烈，怎么练都是火山烈，被同学看了去，笑嘻嘻给他起外号，火山，喊着喊着就成了阿山。

灿烈，灿烂且热烈。伟大的哲学家马克思先生说要透过现象看本质。阿山的现象灿烂且热烈，阿山的本质淡漠且自负。

而阿山生在冬日，却有个夏日意味十足的名字。

所有的极端被他占尽了。

阿山的前半生放荡不羁爱自由，热爱旅行，热爱滑雪，热爱海贼王，目标是星辰大海。最近开始接触速降自行车——热爱从山顶俯冲即将摔骨折的惊险刺激。

阿山的后半生有所收敛，但仍然放荡不羁爱自由——带了个小拖油瓶那种。小拖油瓶跟着阿山滑雪、旅行、从山顶俯冲。小拖油瓶抱一顶白色头盔跨坐在速降自行车上，眼跟前是近百级接近40度角的台阶，阿山问他，怕吗？

不怕。

阿山又问，怕我吗？

小拖油瓶已经冲下去了。

阿山站在山顶，练习用的道路蜿蜒曲折，一眼望不到尽头，与另一座山截然相反，那座山的阶梯修在30度角向阳面的缓坡上，有两车道公路，有参天的桐树，还有阿山这一生的转折点。

闭上眼就会想起的转折点。

 

爷爷退休后回了乡下老宅居住，为了打发时间，替远亲看守半山腰的宅子。远亲只在一年中最热的那段时间回来小住，这二年更是少，几乎面都不露，却定期汇款，打电话拜托爷爷仔细照顾宅子。按照爷爷的说法，落叶要归根，那房子是远亲的根，是心里的念想。爷爷问阿山，你的念想在哪儿，阿山小时候不知道，长大后也不确定，他自由惯了，走哪儿都是他的家。

爷爷到底是年纪大了，渐渐力不从心，入夏时又淋了小雨，气管总不舒服，不停咳嗽，正好阿山休长假，爸妈劝爷爷不如找阿山代替他照顾半山腰的宅子。起初，爷爷还担心阿山大大咧咧做不到事无巨细，几天下来，情况比预想的好，爷爷放下心和爸妈回城，剩阿山一人在那儿，天蒙蒙亮时上山，浇花喂狗扫落叶，照顾几株欲结果的葡萄藤，等天快黑的时候锁好大门回家。

这样看来，看守宅子的活儿可能有些无聊，阿山却不这么认为，他可以在核桃树下的躺椅上躺一整天，看漫画，玩手机游戏，犯瞌睡，还可以盘膝而坐冥想一整天。

感觉心灵都得到了净化。阿山如此告诉朋友。

净不净化我不知道，别收假听到你出家的消息就行了。

朋友和阿山开玩笑，阿山不介意，话赶话的贫嘴，行啊，回头我带个小狐仙回去你可别羡慕。

挂了电话没多久又接到爷爷打来的电话，说是远亲家的小女儿有回乡下避暑的打算，叮嘱他照顾好远房表妹。

照顾？怎么照顾？

帮她做做饭，买买东西，小姑娘，免不了爱撒娇使性子，你多让着。

阿山刨了刨乱蓬蓬的头发，一一应下。

你们小时候见过的，你忘了？

他真的忘了。一点印象都没有。但那又有什么关系，左不过兵来将挡水来土掩。

可是不出几日，阿山就被自己的想法打脸——他那个远房表妹太难缠了，见面伊始就给阿山立下三条规矩：不要来得太早，不希望他在饭点之外出现在老宅，以及，没什么事不要和她说话。

阿山倒也乐得答应。只偶尔被当保姆使唤他就没那么乐意了。

比如说，那姑娘在吃方面很挑剔，太甜不行，肉少不行，卖相不好也不行。特刁钻。阿山心说，又不拿出去卖，摆那么好看干嘛啊。

叫你做就做，哪儿那么多为什么——多做些，每次都吃不饱。

阿山愣了，锅里是三人份的意大利面——一份他吃，一份表妹吃，还有一份是表妹的晚饭。上下打量面前瘦得风一吹就倒的姑娘，阿山没绷住，说了句浪费食物要遭天谴。表妹一双下三白的眼睛瞪着他，你做不做，不做我就告诉舅公。

表妹的舅公正是阿山的爷爷，一招杀手锏，阿山哪敢不答应。

三人份的意面加到五人份，阿山扬了扬下巴，够了吗？

差不多吧。

哎我说，天天吃意面你都不嫌烦。

表妹翻了个白眼，多嘴——我明天要吃蛋糕，巧克力蛋糕。

这小祖宗。

阿山只好又跑去镇上的蛋糕店，将不同口味的巧克力蛋糕全部买了来。第二天，阿山发现只有巧克力布朗尼不见了，其余都扔进垃圾桶。吃饭的时候，阿山语重心长教育表妹浪费食物真的要遭天谴。表妹头也不抬说，他不喜欢吃。

他？

我，我不喜欢吃。表妹故作镇定，似乎方才只是一时口误。

阿山也就当没听见。他不愿意管别人的闲事，那太麻烦了，甚至会招来更多的麻烦。简单而幸福的活着，是阿山的信仰之一。

吃过饭，表妹头一次没有急着赶阿山走，说是厨房的下水道不通，让阿山修理。

镇上有水管工，我去找人修。

不行！表妹像炸毛的猫，不等话音落就尖声反驳。

怎么就不行啊。

反正……反正就是不行，你修不修吧，不修我就告诉舅公！

又是告状。

阿山没了脾气，拿着工具屋前屋后忙活。找了半天原来是院墙外的出水口堵塞，阿山顶着大太阳趴在草丛里掏水管。

仪表堂堂一米八几的知识分子被搞得满脸尘土浑身大汗，阿山郁闷极了，胡乱抹了把脸蹲在树底下歇气。这处位于老宅后面，爬山虎爬满了屋墙，又背阴，光是看都觉得有森森凉气入骨。二楼其余的窗户均窗帘紧闭，唯独最里面那扇敞着。心想那或许是表妹的房间，阿山收回目光，却在收回目光的前一秒看见一张人脸。男人。漂亮却苍白的男人。

他愣住了，以为自己看错，睁圆眼睛一瞬不瞬的看。没有看错，那的确是个活生生的男人，漂亮苍白的男人。

阿山心里突突地跳。

快一周了，头一次看到除表妹以外的人出现在老宅子。联想起表妹不符合身材的大饭量，阿山的汗毛直竖。

搞半天不是避暑，是偷情来了。

阿山很快冷静下来，装作什么都不知道返回屋内。他冲二楼喊，水管修好了，我明天再来。没有人回应他，他又喊了一遍，回应他的仍是寂静。一盆大叶兰摆在二楼拐角，纹丝不动矗立在那儿，无声的勾引他上去。阿山原地站了会儿，蹑手蹑脚上楼。

也不是没来过二楼，但一想到即将有什么惊天秘密被自己发现，阿山那颗心就跳个不停。这样做是不是不太好不礼貌？可是爷爷说了，务必照顾好表妹，不许有任何意外出现。左右纠结半晌，阿山选择敲门。

很久，没人来给他开门，阿山只好冲里面喊。

“你干嘛！”

门开了，表妹披头散发瞪着阿山，眼中满是戾气，他没来由的心虚。

“水管——”

“我是不是说过没事别来找我！”

对，是说过，可现在情况不对劲，回头再出点什么麻烦，自己也要连带着担责任。他不想引火烧身，所以要从根上杜绝。

阿山的个头快一米九，踮起脚就差不多能看清屋内光景。双人床上有不自然的鼓包，那鼓包动了动，阿山便确定自己没看错——这小姑娘真是来偷情了。

他咧开嘴笑得邪气，“没事我也不想来找你，可现在——”他拉长话音冲屋里挑眉，“你出了事我要担责任。”

“用不着。”

“用得着用不着你说了不算，我说了也不算。”

他表妹还是那副凶巴巴的模样，眼白布满红血丝，再加上披头散发面色惨白，整个人歇斯底里的。阿山心软了，到底是见不得失了端庄失了优雅的女性，放软口气道，小薰，这事我不告诉爷爷，但你要保证绝不能做越轨的事，你才十七，路还长着。

小姑娘低下头，肩膀垮着，也不知道听没听进去。

阿山叹口气，拍了拍小姑娘的肩膀就要离开。关上门的那一刻，他隐约听见有人说话，求……我……阿山当即回头，但留给他的只有紧闭门扉，想起表妹不正常的状态，心中隐隐不安。

 

翻来覆去想了一整晚，阿山决定打电话问清楚，没有直截了当的问，只旁敲侧击跟爷爷说表妹也不带同学来她一个人多无聊，适得其反，招来爷爷责怪他不懂事不知道带表妹出去玩。阿山悄悄翻白眼，心说那小姑娘连话都不跟他说，玩个屁啊。

挂了电话，阿山摇头叹气，现在的小孩成熟太早，小小年纪就瞒着爸妈谈恋爱，谈恋爱不说吧，还偷偷带着男朋友度假。

这样告诉给朋友听，对方嘲笑道，你十六岁就出柜，好意思说别人。

阿山撇了撇嘴，反驳这么做是正视自己的性取向，和偷摸谈恋爱有本质上的区别。

本质什么？本质哥哥妹妹你大胆的往前走吗？

朋友毫不留情吐槽，阿山无语凝噎，闷闷不乐嘟哝，我就是担心她。

哈？我没有听错吧？你朴灿烈也有一天会说担心？

朋友一针见血，针针致命。

阿山——朴灿烈其人面上和谁都好，亲切热情大方得体，可他的根上却始终保持一定距离，不过多搀和别人的家事，也不希望别人来多管自己的闲事，究其原因，怕麻烦，也说过了，简单而幸福的活着是阿山的信仰之一。所以说，白天找上门过问表妹的私事已经违反信仰。然，信仰归信仰，我们活着的大部分时间里往往需要根据实际情况做出改变，令阿山做出改变的实际情况恐怕就是那个躲在二楼的男人。

阿山自己都感到惊讶，仅一面之缘而已，却频频想起那张脸，躲在窗户后面，深邃眉眼中目光空洞，若不是距离太远，真就想捧着那张脸仔仔细细的看，想问问那个男人，你怎么了？露出这种表情是不开心吗？

突地就生出某个不切实际的想法，想在那张脸上看见天真不设防备的笑容。

阿山摇摇头，嘲笑自己不切实际的想法。

 

这一段小插曲并没有后续——虽然阿山希望有，可他表妹严格提防，只要阿山在那栋宅子就寸步不离，他走哪儿表妹跟到那儿。阿山烦了，指着表妹的鼻子警告对方不许再跟着他。小姑娘压根没把他放在眼里，依旧我行我素。

阿山放下菜刀，声厉色荏：“老实交代，你是不是犯了绑架罪，防我跟我防警察似的。”

表妹哧了一声道：“是啊，我就是绑架，你去报警吧，反正我出事你连坐。”

……这都什么人啊。

看了眼挂钟，阿山突然想起工作上有事需要通知，遂指挥表妹替他拿手机，小姑娘不愿意跑腿，他亮出沾满面粉的双手，看在我为你包馄炖的份上，帮帮忙啦。

工作的事解决了，私人的事还没完——他表妹发号施令，指挥阿山吃过饭去楼上卧室换床单，看在帮他拿手机的份上。

阿山有些讶异，挑高眉毛揶揄，怎么，又让我进去了？

对方露出似笑非笑的表情，不急着回答，而是绕着阿山转了一圈，末了，神秘的说，他睡着了。言毕，施施然离开厨房。

面对表妹堪比翻书的变脸态度，阿山着实不解，他踱去楼梯口盯着拐角那盆大叶兰，那张漂亮苍白的脸庞浮现于脑海，害他心神不宁。

饭后，阿山抱着崭新的床单站在卧室门前，表妹不见了踪影，偌大的宅子只剩他，哦，还有门后面的神秘人。

轻轻转动门锁，阿山探头去看，和之前一样，床上一团鼓包，几搓黑发跳出被窝边沿，软塌塌垂落。

阿山蹑手蹑脚走过去，待走近了，他听见冗长沉稳的呼吸声，他看见两道浅浅皱起的眉毛，被子遮了下半张脸，却遮不住脑海里对下半张脸的描绘。两片薄唇，尖瘦的下巴。

不得不说，那样的长相足以令阿山心动，如果换了处境，恐怕一早就上前搭讪，然而这是表妹的对象，挖墙脚这事还真做不来。

床头两个大碗干干净净，余零星香菜叶贴着碗壁。阿山没来由得意，甚至琢磨起明天的菜色。得意的表情还没下去，余光就瞟见垃圾桶里的避孕套。尴尬癌都要复发了。阿山悻悻收回目光。他轻轻推了推那人肩膀，对方皱紧眉头嘤咛一声，似乎十分讨厌被扰清梦。阿山只好凑过去说你先醒醒我换了床单你再睡，床上那人终于睁开眼睛，与此同时，整张脸滑出被窝。阿山感到心跳停了一拍。

他们之间的距离极近，他终于可以仔细打量这张漂亮苍白的脸。对方好像并不反感阿山不礼貌的眼神，没有躲开，只如同猫一般警惕的盯着阿山。

“我换了床单你——”

“你是谁。”

“我是灿烈，小薰的远房表哥，你可以叫我阿山。”

他觉得他已经很礼貌了，换做别人，根本不会告知自己的昵称。可那个漂亮的男孩——姑且这么称呼吧——不仅没有接受阿山的礼貌，反而涌上羞愤的表情，死死拽着被子边沿。

心里立刻明白这人怕是害羞了，阿山敛了眉眼低笑，“快半个月了，床单脏的话睡着不舒服。”

男孩盯着他盯了半晌，终于抱着被子磨磨蹭蹭下床。床上并没有预想中的污垢，也好，省得两厢尴尬。阿山快速更换床单，转而去要男孩紧裹在身上的被子。

“不、不用了，被子不脏。”

此时阳光恰好穿透窗户斜斜笼罩男孩，耳廓一圈泛了血肉颜色，重瓣樱的颜色。亦笼着男孩半露的肩膀，却白的近乎透明。笔直锁骨撑起白皙皮肉，肩线与脖颈呈近90度的直角。阿山一时看痴了，迟迟收不回目光。

男孩的耳朵越来越红，姿态也愈加局促，两道眉毛几乎要竖起来，涨红一张脸愤愤瞪着阿山。

真可惜啊，是别人的男朋友。

我不看。阿山闭上眼伸出手，我转过去不看你，被子给我好吗？

良久，手上传来柔软织物的触感，阿山如约转过身，后退着绕到床铺另一边。

你过来干什么！身后传来愤怒斥责。

换被罩啊，不看你还得换被罩，我只能站这边，阿山顿了顿，努力掩住话语间调笑意味，总不能被子铺地上换吧。

身后没了反驳的声响，只余不甘不愿的喘气。阿山一边更换被罩，一边把心思拨给身后的男孩，想象着男孩正用什么眼神看他、心里正想着什么，他心不在焉，手下动作就慢了。

“你是小薰的男朋友吗？”他问。

男孩没有回答阿山的问题，阳光下的倒影投射在床上，阿山瞟见男孩垂在身侧的手攥得极紧，他偷偷回头看，男孩垂首，额发遮了眼睛，嘴唇被咬得发白。

怪了。

“我不是她男朋友。”

离开前，男孩终于开口，语气带了几不可闻的颤抖，男孩立在窗前，阳光离开，他陷于昏暗中，瘦长身形宛如海上灯塔，孤单，灰败，无人问津。

关上门，阿山兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

在这之后，表妹再没允许阿山去二楼的卧室。那感觉很糟，就像给饿了三天三夜的人看各种山珍海味的照片，却不告诉你这些山珍海味放在哪儿。阿山无比焦躁，似有千百只猫挠着他的心尖。

也想了些法子，绕开盯梢的表妹，可那小丫头是个小人精，见招拆招，阿山的套路无一不被看穿。

表妹啃着苹果躺在沙发上，搭着扶手的两条小细腿晃来晃去，面上优哉游哉，“怎么着，挖社会主义墙角啊朴先生？”

阿山也不气，回了个正直的笑容，“可墙角说他不是墙角。”

看着表妹明显变差的脸色，阿山心想，到底是小孩儿，斗嘴都没甚意思，遂转了话题问表妹打算什么时候回家暑假作业写了没联考准备的如何。

“操你的心。”

小姑娘气冲冲上楼，阿山站在楼下，一瞬不瞬盯着拐角的大叶兰，那地方快成了黑洞，即将吸走他所有自制能力。

 

时间迈入三伏天的最后十天，就算是山里也逃不过毒辣的日头，阿山躲在偏厅吹电扇，一边抽烟一边脑袋放空。天那么热，一丝风都没有，窗外树叶静止不动，刺眼日光烤着树叶，几欲有烧起来的错觉。偏厅东边对着院墙，阿山站在那儿，虚着眼睛看那堵墙看墙上的爬山虎。他感到干渴，近水远水都解救不了的渴。他熄灭烟蒂，顶着能晒脱皮的日头绕去院墙外面。

站在老地方抬头看向二楼，最里面那扇窗户窗帘紧闭，不留给他偷窥的机会。阿山钻了牛角尖，一根接一根的抽烟，始终不离开半步。直到脚边落下不少烟头，窗帘终于拉开一丝缝。

阿山的心都要提到嗓子眼，如果出现在视野里的不是那个男孩，他会不顾一切闯进那间卧室。幸好如愿。省却和表妹纠缠的麻烦。

男孩看见阿山时不由得惊讶，右手拉开另一半窗帘的动作停下，直到阿山眯起眼睛笑，僵住的右手才缓缓垂落。阿山又挥了挥手，拿出事先备好的纸笔飞速写下一行字。

中午的盐烤秋刀鱼好吃吗？

男孩抿着嘴轻轻点头。

明天吃白葡萄酒烩青口，可好？

男孩仍然不咸不淡，苍白面容之上鲜少波动，木偶似的。

你叫什么名字？

即便隔着一定距离，阿山仍敏锐的扑捉到男孩的惊惶无措，心中诧异，不过名字而已，至于这么害怕吗？联想到那天在卧室门口的表妹歇斯底里的状态，以及男孩否定恋人关系的说法，阿山后背一层冷汗。

自认并非是多管闲事的性子，可如今或许半只脚已踏入泥潭，就算是自保吧，他可不想落个包庇犯的罪名。

 

甫一踏进院落就看见表妹躺在核桃树下那张躺椅上，还是那副翘着脚的悠哉模样，似笑非笑看着阿山。

“到底怎么回事？”阿山冲二楼卧室的位置扬了扬下巴。

表妹偏头看向那处，脸上浮现诡异神情，“不能告诉你哦，灿烈哥哥。”

阿山逼近她，压抑住几欲爆发的怒火，一字一句道：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

小姑娘微微一笑，艳绝人间的面孔隐隐夹杂几丝癫狂，她毫不畏惧阿山的咄咄逼人，甚至凑过去，贴着阿山的耳朵笑嘻嘻说：“灿烈哥哥，为爱犯下的错永远正确。”她戳着阿山的胸口，“等你这儿也住了个谁你就明白了。”

当啷一声脆响，挂着某种异兽的车钥匙夹在二人之间，表妹恢复生人勿近的态度，指挥阿山去给她的野马小跑加油。

阿山气得牙痒痒，只想扔了那串叮当作响的钥匙，表妹突然开口道：“我也烦了，过两天就回去。”语毕，小姑娘擅自将钥匙扔给阿山，转头离开。

他不知道自己是怎么了，他的预感很不好，他直觉，这个短暂的夏天或许要成为人生的转折点。

 

盘山公路两侧种满了参天的桐树，郁郁葱葱的，遮去大半阳光，整个世界被一分为二，一半暴露于烈阳下，一半藏在阴影中。阿山被好景致感染，之前的烦躁心情去了大半，琢磨等表妹走了就去附近蹦极。来之前都打听过了，两架山沟之外建了座蹦极公园，第几高来着他忘了，反正特别诱人。真的，试遍所有极限运动是阿山的梦想之一。谁知道正准备去，爷爷就下达照顾远房表妹的任务。想起这茬儿，阿山颇为抑郁。

满脑子都想着蹦极，阿山没注意前面突然窜出来的身影，差点儿撞了上去，他紧急刹车，探出头就要破口大骂。待看清是位神色焦急的姑娘，脏话又咽了回去。倒不是他见色起意——他是个基佬，对女人硬不起来——那姑娘满头大汗气喘吁吁，抓着车门把手，急切的说道：“请带我去那栋房子！”

手指向半山腰的老宅，重重叠叠的树荫之后，那宅子显得阴郁。糟糕预感再次漫上心头。

“拜托你了！我有很重要的事情要告诉我朋友。”

陌生姑娘可怜巴巴的恳求阿山，却不等他同意便径自坐进副驾。阿山无奈，只好载着人飞速向半山腰驶去。

 

还没停稳那陌生姑娘就跳下车，三两步冲向大铁门，急得忘了摁门铃，一边喊一边疯狂的砸着铁门。阿山看不下去，掏出钥匙打开门锁，那姑娘像匹野马一般冲进去，夹趾凉拖掉了也浑然不知。

嘀咕着“谁啊这么大动静要死啊”的表妹在看见来人后瞬间花容失色，仿佛来客不是年轻漂亮的同龄人，而是什么张着血盆大口的怪兽。阿山满脑子问号，礼貌性的回避也忘了，愣愣站着一动不动。

“是出事了吗妮妮！”

“出大事了！”名叫妮妮的姑娘瞅了眼阿山，欲言又止。

“别管他！快说！”

“老师她……被开除了……”

 

锃亮的跑车前盖反射日光，阿山有些眼晕，挪开视线转而盯着爬墙虎缓解眼疲劳。表妹的行李包扔在后座，人在副驾驶，握着方向盘的手细细发抖。阿山实在不放心，再次询问是否需要他来开车。表妹闭了闭眼睛，语气颇为烦躁，不用！

小薰，让你表哥来开吧。

我可以！

见状，阿山懒得再废话，仗着身高气力硬是将他表妹从主驾拽出来塞进后座，他自己坐去主驾，二话不说发动车子。

跑车一路疾行，约莫两个小时后停在某小区外，表妹不停歇的冲进去，妮妮跟在后面，跑一半又返回，气喘吁吁向阿山道谢，并拜托他再跑一趟，把那男孩也接回来。他没忍住，斟词酌句询问到底发生了什么。

“具体我也不清楚，只知道小薰特别讨厌世勋，但我没想到她会做到这一步。”

很奇怪，在听到男孩的名字后，阿山的好奇心戛然而止，满脑子都是“原来是叫世勋啊”。这个感慨一直维持到他返回老宅、立于暮色之下。停歇一整个白天的风终于吹起，带了山间特有的渗凉，晚风抚过阿山的头发，他抽动鼻翼，仔细嗅闻空气中的植物芳香，他听见心脏狂跳，狂跳不已，几欲蹦出喉咙，他抬起眼，面无表情盯着二楼。

风势愈见凶猛，卷起了尘土砸向阿山，不多时，已有明显的潮湿感落在肩头。啪嗒，啪嗒，下雨了。

山雨欲来风满楼。阿山一边默念一边迈上楼梯，他步伐稳当，带着猎人的从容与胸有成竹。咔哒，门锁被拧开，漂亮苍白的男孩站在窗前，男孩转过头发现是阿山，疑惑从眼角蔓延开来。

“世勋……是吗？”阿山说话的声音亲切并低沉，如同一首安眠曲，催眠了男孩对他放下防备，“我表妹回去了，你自由了。”

男孩苍白的嘴唇剧烈颤抖，喜悦顷刻间布满男孩的脸庞。

他走过去，拨开男孩遮住眼睛的额发，漂亮苍白的面孔映入眼帘，阿山吞咽着口水，将声线放得更低，“她请我转达她的歉意，为了表示弥补，拜托我好好照顾你。”

世勋瑟缩了一下，躲开阿山灼灼的目光，“谢谢。”

话音才落地，雷声炸响在耳畔，世勋似乎害怕打雷，想都没想就扑进阿山怀里，他顺势轻拍对方瘦削的蝴蝶骨。

又是一声雷鸣，怀中的身躯开始发抖，阿山像哄孩子一般哄劝世勋不要害怕。细若蚊鸣的第二声谢谢钻进耳朵，阿山闭上眼，闪电照亮他脸上诡谲的笑容。

“别客气，世勋。”


	2. Chapter 2

怎么过来的？

被迷晕，塞进汽车。

她为什么要这样做？

……我不想说。

 

于梦中陡然惊醒，四肢僵硬，浑身冷汗。连续几日的雨没有暂停意味，恍惚间觉得身下床单也被感染的潮湿阴冷。距离午饭还有一小会儿，世勋活动着僵硬的四肢慢慢向楼下腾挪。脚踝处的淤青肿痛迟迟不见好，以致行动都不便，蹒跚的，一瘸一拐的。那个人前一晚替他上药时柔声安慰，天气太糟所以康复的很慢，你别急，开学前准能好起来。空口无凭的保证，他选择相信。

 

你这样傻，哪天被人拐跑都不晓得。

 

浴室的镜子反射他苍白面容，胡乱撩起一捧水扑在脸上，脑袋总算清醒些。继续蹒跚着在屋内行走。馅饼的香味一丝丝往鼻子里钻，他循着味道去了厨房，默默立在不远处发愣。视野内的高大身形很是忙碌，围着三尺锅台转来转去。上升蒸腾的雾气半笼着那个人，烟火气十足的模样。

“睡醒了？”那人回头，杏眼先是睁圆再微微眯起，眼角几道浅浅笑纹，“馅饼和酱汤，可以吗？”

世勋点点头，轻声嗫嚅，谢谢。

那个人总是这样，遇上需要他参与进来的情况往往会在语句末尾加上“可以吗”或者“你觉得呢”，贴心又温柔。他没有试过提出异议，他想，若哪天真的提出异议，那个人百分百不会拒绝。并没有证据证明他的猜想正确，就是直觉，天真且愚蠢的直觉。

脑袋里再度回响那句评价，用软甜的嗓音说出来，带了些无可奈何，突地，眼眶就泛酸。十八岁生日刚过不久，还没学会如何在人前隐藏情绪，心里怎么想的，面上就表现出来了。

“不开心吗？”那个人走过来，保持恰当好的距离，沉声问他。

“嗯……我不知道该怎么形容，很……闷，这里——”他指了指胸口，“还有点发酸，”抬起头，幽幽上目线直奔眼底而去。

阿山那颗心疯狂跳动。

“你明白吗，阿山先生。”

阿山先生，漂亮苍白的男孩如此称呼他。昵称和敬语放在一起使用，别扭倒不别扭，就是生生隔断了亲近。这与阿山原本的目的截然相反。

“等天晴了就带你去玩，想去哪儿都可以。”他拿出邻家大哥的态度，笑眯眯的，揉乱世勋的头发。

“阿山先生，雨什么时候停？我……我想回家了。”

世勋用期盼的眼神望着阿山，他当着男孩的面掏出手机查询天气，遗憾的说这两天还会有一场暴雨，见世勋脸上有明显失落，遂许诺一旦天气转好就会送他回家，世勋弯起双眼笑着感谢阿山的好意。

当男孩转过身，“阿山先生”的脸瞬间垮了，阴郁的目光于男孩周身逡巡，从横平竖直的肩线跌落，顺着笔挺的脊背，顺着挺翘的屁股，经过修长双腿抵达细瘦脚踝骨，右脚的脚踝骨，那地方的伤口结了痂，但伤口周围仍有淤青并且肿胀。阿山盯着那处盯了好一会儿，然后转回去继续为午餐忙碌。

 

之前去二楼卧室换床单并未注意到世勋脚上的镣铐，后来看见，第一个念头就是给那小丫头两脚，第二个念头——好好夸奖那小丫头一番。这主意太棒了。镣铐的链条长度足够，保证屋内正常活动范围的同时也确保了人不会逃跑。唯一的缺点，镣铐是老式可转动调节松紧那种，又沉，勒得脚踝肿痛伴随大面积淤青。不过那又有什么关系呢，皮外伤而已，迟早会好。迟早。

阿山装得很焦急，满屋子乱转找钥匙，一边找一边骂骂咧咧，声称要告诉表妹的父母，小小年纪就会这一套，这还能了得。他用余光打量世勋，男孩坐在床沿始终沉默不语，脑袋垂得极低，颈椎骨将后颈皮肉顶出一个个小鼓包，连绵起伏的山丘一般，阿山不得不攥紧双手才勉强克制抚摸那处的冲动。

打电话跟表妹要钥匙，等候音响了很久才接起，张嘴就是暴躁，朴灿烈你烦不烦！

阿山转了个方向背对世勋，钥匙在哪儿。

电话那端有几秒的沉默，随之是轻笑，二楼拐角那盆大叶兰底下，看见了吗？表妹顿了顿，还有花盆里面那个，白色小瓶子那个，他要是不听话，我不介意你喂他吃几粒。

阿山一字一句阅读药瓶上的英文，眉头越皱越紧。

回到卧室，阿山轻托起世勋的小腿，脚掌撑在自己膝头，小心翼翼转动钥匙。脚踝肿的厉害，钢圈几乎陷进皮肉。连忙用沾了双氧水的卫生棉擦拭钢圈四周，再一点点掰开。不断有倒吸冷气的声音飞过来，间或夹杂几句下意识喊出口的疼。胸腔憋着一口气，阿山轻声哄劝，别怕很快就好。

我不怕，就是疼。

阿山抬头，正对上一双不设防的眼睛，眼底透出来的东西刺激了脑袋里某根神经，只觉气血上涌，耳畔轰鸣。

他开玩笑似的说，怕我吗？

世勋侧头思索片刻，谢谢你。

心底的野兽不安分了。

 

脚踝处缠了一圈薄薄的医用纱布，消炎药刺激着伤口隐隐作痛，在阿山的搀扶下，世勋一瘸一拐下楼，略带胆怯的打量一楼客厅，客厅窗户半开，飘来雨水夹杂泥土的味道。山雨最是清新，嗅上那么几口脑袋就不由自主放松。

阿山端来热茶塞进世勋冰凉的手中，他坐在对面，低沉嗓音混进噼噼啪啪的雨声：“今年多大了？”

“刚满十八。”

“我二十七，你该喊我一声哥哥。”

世勋望着阿山，抿了抿嘴，“阿山先生。”

如何称呼他，阿山并没有那么古板，咧开嘴笑眯眯说：“也行，随你喜欢。”他又问：“和小薰关系不好吗？”

“……”

“是她欠管教，我找机会和她父母谈谈。”

世勋仍然不做声，握着马克杯的双手指尖紧紧扒着杯壁。

“我可不是在敷衍，我这人说到做到。”他身体前倾靠近世勋，不是特别近，恰到好处的礼貌距离。阿山将说话声线又放低了些，好让它听上去显得很是亲近：“她为什么这样对你，告诉我好吗？”

男孩的身体明显有战栗，脑袋垂得更低了，良久，咬得发白的下唇才离开牙齿：“……我不想说。”

预料之中。阿山笑了笑，“好，随你。”

如约，阿山做了白葡萄酒烩青口，又加了简单的时蔬沙拉以及烤蒜香面包。世勋似乎饿极了，三两下解决干净。嘴角还沾着面包屑，阿山替他擦净，问他够不够还想吃点什么。世勋很腼腆，桌下的双手绞在一处，怯生生向阿山讨要甜点。

拿出一早准备好的巧克力布朗尼，男孩的眼睛都亮了几分。看着男孩鼓囊囊的腮帮，阿山心想，那小丫头倒是会投其所好，替他省了不少麻烦。

饭后两人面对面坐在偏厅。阿山抽着烟摆弄手机，世勋抱膝坐在那儿看窗外淅淅沥沥的雨。雨水打在玻璃上，水珠划下一道道晶莹剔透的线。男孩白净的指尖也贴着玻璃缓缓划过，一次又一次的，不嫌烦的重复单一动作。

这样面对面坐着不发一言着实无聊，阿山摁灭烟蒂，手指轻轻敲打座椅扶手，思索说点什么好打破沉寂。他思索的时候始终盯着世勋的侧脸，瘦削下颌骨棱角分明，有划破手的错觉。或许是他盯得太久太出神了，世勋感应到，回头看他，眼神没有透露出不满，还是那样，腼腆的，怯生生的。

“这段时间和爸妈联系过吗？要不要打电话报个平安？”

阿山将手机递过去，世勋摆摆手说不用，为什么不用，却迟迟不解释。

进入社会多年，别的本事可能没学到多少，察言观色倒学了个通透，看男孩出现明显的低落神态，阿山脑袋里冒出几种猜测——无论哪种猜测均对他有利。暗地里挑挑眉，他转了话题聊起别的琐事。

大部分时间都是他在说世勋在听，男孩听得认真，一双漆黑眸子逐渐有了亮光，甚至跟着阿山一起发笑。当男孩笑起来，眼睛会变得弯弯的，像悬在天际的月牙，不仅漂亮，还十分可爱。

都说长得好的孩子容易得到偏爱，这要怪罪于世人的爱美之心。阿山承认自己也不过是凡人中的一份子，逃不了七情六欲——他想得到眼前漂亮的男孩，不仅是身体，还有身体里的心。要么就别得到，要么就全归他。

极端性格在此刻体现的淋漓尽致。

“世勋，你觉得我是个什么样的人？”阿山后仰，身体找了个舒服姿势。

男孩不明所以的眨了眨眼。

“就凭你第一印象，说说看。”

“嗯……做饭很好吃。”

“还有呢？”

“可能……心眼不坏？”

世勋用了疑问语气，阿山为此哭笑不得。某些方面他是不坏，其他方面嘛……难说。

“我是同性恋。”

他抛出一颗直球，借此观察世勋，意料之中，男孩立刻显露惊讶神色，情理之外，也仅仅是惊讶而已，不像大多数人，厌恶、反感。

阿山继续说道：“我十六岁就向家里出柜，父母大发雷霆把我赶了出去，靠着四处打零工和奖学金念完了高中、大学，后来一边工作一边考研究生读博士。前两年才跟家里有所缓和，被允许踏进家门。”他说着，自己都有些陷入往日沮丧之中，“也不知道是习惯了还是我本性如此，我对‘家’这个字眼没有具体概念，更习惯在外飘着，四处走走看看，要是有机会，我带你去滑雪蹦极，去看极光，你一定喜欢。

“你知道极光吗？你知道吧。虽然它是自然现象，但我更倾向于它是某种神迹，神在天空行走，身后留下发着光的足迹，就像动画片里，blingbling闪着光，一闪一闪亮晶晶。”

说着说着唱起毫不相关的童谣，世勋被他逗笑，下巴抵着膝盖，弯了一双月牙眼。不着调的谈话令男孩放松，苍白脸颊终于有了血色。阿山悄悄松口气，看样子有了个好开头。

实际上，这是一次抛砖引玉的谈话。在得到某个人的信任之前，先讲些有关自己的非常隐秘的往事，秘密换取秘密，悲惨换取同情。这种行为看上去很卑劣，但是抱歉，他从不认为自己是好人。

话题暂停，世勋的呼吸由快转慢，最后变得平稳冗长，他又是那样，那样侧着头看外面的雨。天色渐暗，天光被暮色所遮掩，漂亮的脸也逐渐陷入昏暗。

阿山等不来回应，他并不着急，他早有心理准备，这明显不是速战速决能解决的问题，得慢慢来，像经验老道的肉食动物，安静匍匐于草丛中，等待猎物失去防备心那一刻。

 

一连几日过去，有关男孩自己的事情听不见分毫，倒是阿山，差不多要把自己前三十年的人生说完了，事无巨细，竹筒倒豆子般说给世勋听。那男孩总是保持同样的动作，偏着脑袋听课似的那么认真听。偶尔被逗笑，一双月牙眼睛在阿山视野内晃来晃去，阿山心里发痒，手脚都一并发痒。

无法就目前情况向朋友征询意见，阿山心里着实憋闷，原先两天抽完的一包烟不到一天就空了盒。阿山在房间里转来转去，决定跟上司多讨要几天假期，又打电话给朋友拜托对方多操心，朋友沉吟片刻，问阿山是不是真捡了只小狐狸，被他真真假假的糊弄过去。道别前，朋友语重心长对阿山说，狐狸是肉食动物，咬人很疼的。朋友若有所指，阿山听着，心不在焉应下。

晚上他睡在隔壁房间，床头后面的墙是另一张床，漂亮苍白的男孩睡在那张床上，阿山心猿意马。

蹑手蹑脚打开隔壁卧室的门，世勋背对着他，薄被将他蜷缩的身体包裹成山丘似的鼓包，床头小灯散发的光笼罩鼓包，阿山走过去，坐在床沿观察世勋的睡脸。

每一晚都要做一遍，在世勋睡着之后潜入房间，静静看上一会儿再离开。阿山觉得自己这么有耐心真是见了他妈的活鬼，时常有一不做二不休的冲动，可是看见世勋冲自己毫无防备的笑，面上全无先前的警惕与胆怯，他那点儿冲动就没了踪影，净剩些对于目前状况的茫然。

真是，见了他妈的活鬼。

掀开薄被一角，两条细瘦小腿随意摆放，阿山伸出手，手指尖沿着腿部线条抚过，绸缎般的触感令下腹发紧，他勃起了，裤裆里那玩意儿烦躁的跳动，直白的向阿山倾诉诸般下流幻想。手指停留在男孩的脚踝骨，医用纱布拆了，取而代之的是镣铐，钢圈贴着皮肉骨头严丝合缝，略显锋利的边缘擦破了皮肉，留下永远好不了的伤口。

每一晚都要做一遍，等世勋睡着，拆了纱布换上镣铐锁住脚踝骨。

每一晚都要做一遍，给世勋的牛奶里放安眠药，和钥匙一同被留下的安眠药。

他到底还是不安，生怕世勋趁夜色逃跑，于是用下流手段让自己心安——不不，这称不上下流，是一点小计谋，无伤大雅的计谋。

 

怎么还没下手，白浪费我一片心意。

表妹发来短信嘲笑阿山，他装傻，发了个问号过去。

少装，我知道，你喜欢男人，他长得和你胃口吧。

脑中灵光一闪，估计那小丫头看见手机里的同性交友软件，怪不得，那天一反常态允许他去二楼，而那句“他睡着了”恐怕是特意说给他听。

心中明朗，情绪却开始烦躁。

你那么厉害，教教我呗。

目的只是揶揄表妹，未曾想这丫头竟认真回答问题。电话直接拨过来，劈头盖脸就是一句朴灿烈你是不是阳痿。

……说正事！

你求求我呗。

吴诗薰你是不是皮痒，绑架人口这事还没跟你算账。

表妹嘁了一声，慢悠悠告诉阿山衣柜里靠墙的抽屉有瓶rush，0用那种。

阿山脑袋里嗡嗡作响，一边费解表妹是从哪儿搞来这种东西，他一个职业基佬都没见过，一边不解表妹为什么会有。突地，阿山想起垃圾桶里的避孕套，瞬间脸色难看至极。被抢走所属物——即便目前还不属于他——的意识涌上心头，回头望着床上隆起的鼓包，他虚着眼睛深呼吸，藏在衣兜中的手攥紧药瓶。

 

雨下个没完，恍惚觉得手里的遥控器都湿乎乎，好在山里不像城市，夏季雨水始终清爽不黏腻。电视节目很无聊，装疯卖傻的艺人，狗血苦情的电视剧，世勋感到厌烦，干脆关了电视一瘸一拐向厨房走去。

今天的午餐是海鲜炒饭，昨晚那人特地询问他，一如既往的加上“可以吗”用以征求他的意见。吃得方面并不是很挑剔，不难吃，能吃饱，就足够了。那个人变魔术一样变出一张菜单递给他，非常大方的请他随便点，只要菜单上有的都可以做——就算没有也会想办法。

温暖犹如壁炉中的炭火，他不可控的生出依赖情愫。虽然很年轻，虽然在感情方面的经验少得可怜，但是拜敏感天性所赐，世勋能察觉到对方的心意，不是对待朋友也不是对待弟弟的感情，是把自己划进特殊区域的感情。心里很茫然，不知该如何应对。

“世勋。”

察觉到他的靠近，那个人侧头笑眯眯冲他打招呼。一双宽厚的手浸在水中清洗午饭食材。因着动作，手臂的肌肉线条纷纷鼓起，仅仅是用眼睛去看都会知道这双手多么结实有力，说不定能抱起和自己重量相等的东西。世勋不着边际的想。

“阿山先生。”

“嗯？”那个人心情似乎不错，笑吟吟看他。

“阿山先生，您之前说您被赶出家门，后来又是怎么让家人接受您的？”

杏眼微微睁圆，阿山看了世勋几秒才开口道：“以心换心吧，他们看我不是闹着玩儿，是的的确确对女人没兴趣。”

“换言之，您所爱的是世间大众不能接受的人？”

“可以这样理解。”

“阿山先生，”男孩异常认真的望着阿山，“如果我和您一样呢？如果我也有一个世间大众不能接受的爱人，您会觉得我是变态吗？”

闻言，阿山的头发稍都绷紧了，他抑制不住心底冲动，脱口问道：“他是谁？”

“是‘她’。”世勋扬起脸，总是腼腆的神情从那张漂亮脸蛋上消失了，掷地有声的说：“我喜欢我的老师，我们什么事都做了，毕业之后我想娶她。”

阿山没说话，只静静看着世勋等待下文。

面前漂亮苍白的男孩半靠着料理台，眼帘垂下，轻声诉述心中秘密：“可是老师说了，她不喜欢我，只把我当……按摩棒。就算这样我还是喜欢她，心甘情愿做她口中的按摩棒，甚至……算了。”世勋闭上眼，胸口不安的起伏，似在平缓那被咽下去的话引起的滔天巨浪，倏地，他又睁开眼睛，定定看着阿山，“吴诗薰说我是变态，阿山先生，我是变态吗？”

话说到最后，声调已然带了哽咽，那股子不甘心的委屈悉数落入阿山眼底，不仅没有冲淡醋意反而添油加醋，硬往他的往妒火里扔了好大一把干柴。

经历数年时间才建立起的淡漠性子于此刻轰然倒塌，阿山再也做不到泰山崩于面前而不改色，脑中尽是沉迷于xing ai的世勋，那副白皙赤裸的身躯遍布汗水，面上隐忍，身体却因为快感而剧烈颤抖，那样的世勋会说什么话呢？是否拥着心爱之人柔声倾诉心意？还是不说任何，只一味享受xing ai快感。

阿山不敢再往下想了，得冷静下来，要把所谓亲切的哥哥角色再多扮演一会儿。他假装为午餐忙碌，脑海里飞速旋转，斟词酌句回答世勋的疑惑。

“为爱犯下的错永远正确。”

多讽刺啊，他竟然用表妹的自我辩解劝慰面前孤单无助的男孩，再想想他们三人明里暗里的关联，阿山烦躁的紧。

没想到世勋竟因为这句话得到安慰，那双眼睛都亮了，“是这样吗？阿山先生，您也这样认为吗？”

“怎么，有人告诉过你这句话？”

世勋点点头，“是，老师跟我说过。”

嘶，刀口划破指腹，鲜血顷刻间涌出，阿山默默拧开水龙头冲洗，世勋却浑然不觉，仍在絮叨自己那点见不得光的惆怅。他偏头凝视男孩的侧脸，心中很平静，是暴风雨来临前的平静。

 

这几天总是这样，一到夜晚雨势就变大，世勋洗过澡呆坐在窗前看雨，水珠顺着发梢跌落打湿衣襟，他没去管，满脑子都是糟糕的天气妨碍他回城。早些时候将心中秘密对那个人一吐为快，决定说出来不单是所谓的你来我往交换秘密，更是需要出口，需要对谁倾诉好一解心中憋闷。事实证明那个人是位优秀的倾听者，耐心的听他说完，还温柔的安慰他。恍惚觉得遗失数年的亲情在对方身上找到了。可以的话，希望这段友情能维持的久一点，毕竟自己生来不太擅长交朋友呢。

咚咚咚，门被敲响，那个人端着牛奶走进来，“世勋，该睡觉了。”

“谢谢您，阿山先生。”他接过，仰头一口气喝下。

“我见你这两天脸色不好，总是做梦吗？”

他记不清了，雨下得没完，睡着了也能听见雨声。

“你等等。”

半晌，那人抱着一台小巧的加湿器走进来，放在床头连上电源，带了香味的雾气喷薄而出。

“这里面加了薰衣草精油，有助于睡眠。”

他躺在床上眨巴亮晶晶的眼睛，仍是腼腆的感谢对方好意，“晚安，阿山先生。”

宽厚手掌覆在他头顶，哄孩子一般温柔抚摸发丝，“睡吧，世勋。做个好梦，晚安。”

关灯，关门，阿山靠墙而立开始数秒。1、2、3、4、5……58、59……一分钟……两分钟……五分钟……

门后压抑的呻吟准时响起，听上去那样无助，阿山笑起来，眼角眉梢都是喜色。他打开门走进去，床上的男孩眼神迷离面色潮红，蜷缩在那儿大口喘气，像条搁浅的鱼。

“世勋啊，很难受是吗？”

“唔……”

“哪里难受？嗯？告诉我啊。”

哗！阿山猛地掀开薄被，床上单薄身躯好似煮熟的虾子，男孩只穿一条四角内裤，胯部有明显鼓包。阿山站在床边居高临下看着男孩，薄汗以肉眼可见的速度析出，他坐下，手搭在对方肩膀，又沿着身体线条抚过，当滑到腰际，男孩原本咬紧的嘴唇突然松开，呻吟如潮水倾泻而出。

阿山上前啃咬世勋的耳朵，低沉迷人的嗓音是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草：“世勋啊，乖乖撅起屁股让我操吧。”

 

rush的作用下，后穴十分松软，轻轻松松就顶进去两根手指。阿山骨节分明的手指在世勋的后穴搅弄，内壁湿滑软嫩，嘴巴似的咬住他的手指不肯放开。他伏在世勋上方，另一只手撩开男孩汗湿的额发，面前双眼失了神智，懵懂茫然的望着阿山，只觉血液急速飞奔至胯下，胯下那东西硬得发疼。阿山顶了顶胯，正在流水的龟头轻轻戳刺会阴，那地方最是敏感，身下男孩受了刺激立刻并拢双腿，以致紧紧夹住阿山的腰侧。快感沿着脊椎一跃而上钻进中枢神经，真是，要疯了。

阿山弯下腰，痴迷的望着那张陷入情欲中的脸庞，那张脸仍然漂亮，却不再苍白，两颊浮现情欲的红色，连带着眼尾都通红。他一一吻过额头、眼帘、鼻尖，最后行至嘴唇，毫不犹豫张嘴咬住。世勋难耐的闷哼，后穴条件反射夹紧。

若是换做从前，换做别的什么人，阿山自认尚能分出精力说些荤话，可现在他没有任何多余精力，脑袋里只有一个念头——用硬挺粗长的器官狠狠贯穿世勋，操烂、操熟那个肉洞，最好能让这个人食髓知味，再不要去想什么老师，再也不要有无谓的惆怅，只属于他，只看着他。

感觉来得很快，短暂僵硬后便适应身体里的异物，世勋发情了，蛇一般在阿山身下扭动，两腿软塌塌敞开，屁股抬起迎合肉棒的操干，他自己那根东西也没好到哪儿去，精神矍铄杵在那儿，随着律动前后轻晃。

脑袋昏昏沉沉，却兴奋地紧，迷迷糊糊听见身上那人喊他勋勋，他半张着嘴应答，答了一半嘴又被堵住，有什么湿滑灵巧的东西钻进来，勾起他的舌头舔过他的嘴唇。渡来嘴里的口水滚烫，带了一丝烟味，咽下去就成了春药，灼烧了五脏六腑，蒸腾起无数汗水。

恍惚间，身体被翻过去，一双宽厚有力的手捞起他的腰肢，待调整好位置，那根粗大的令人害怕的家伙直直捅进屁股，那东西太长了，又那样狠，一下一下凿着肠道深处，生生有了顶在胃部的错觉。

“啊……太、太深了……”细瘦双手攥着床单，世勋再也忍不住，生理性泪水濡湿枕头。

阿山伏在男孩后背，腰部仍保持九浅一深的规律，他掰开世勋的手指再扣住，两个人几乎严丝合缝。

“勋勋……”阿山伸出舌头舔弄世勋眼角，“怕我吗？”

男孩睁开眼幽幽望着他，反应迟钝，半天答不上话，阿山只好又问：“喜欢我干你吗？”

大脑忠于身体，世勋诚实回答：“喜欢……唔……”

明知是药物作用下的反应，阿山却如获至宝，更加卖力操干后穴。他那样狠，处子的内壁被他凿出了水，被他干得淫乱，逐渐主动包裹肉棒。阿山直起腰满足的深呼吸，一双手搓面团似的揉搓两瓣臀肉。臀肉被撞得激起浪花，颤颤巍巍，啪，他一巴掌扇过去，白嫩皮肉立时浮现掌印。

“啊！疼……别打我……”

男孩哭哭啼啼向阿山求饶，起了反作用，反而激起他心中凌虐欲。掰着大腿将人翻过去面对自己，阿山揽着世勋的后腰，他半坐半跪，世勋则跨坐在他身上。双手托起屁股，操控着酥软的身体奸淫肉棒。

男孩全身无力，脑袋枕着阿山肩膀，滚烫吐息阵阵打在耳畔，说出口的话不成调，猫叫似的，“啊啊……嗯……”

阿山轻拍手下一对瘦削蝴蝶骨，抬眼看了看床头的加湿器，手臂伸长，旋钮拧至max。他收回目光，一瞬不瞬望着世勋。对方沉迷性爱的神态撩拨心弦，下腹发紧，托起屁股猛地往自己胯骨砸。

“啊——”怀里人爆发痛苦却愉悦的尖叫，后穴立刻收紧，快夹射他了。

啪，又是一巴掌扇在屁股上，“喊什么喊，生怕别人不知道你在被我操吗？”

“没、没有……疼……”

楚楚可怜的哭诉讨好了阿山，他眯起眼笑，低头舔吻世勋胸口。白净胸膛之上乳尖凸起，瑟缩成一小粒，阿山将它们含进口中，舌头打着圈啃食，时而换上牙齿叼住，轻轻向外扯。世勋吃了痛，要从他怀里挣脱。那点征服欲被激发，揽着后腰的手臂把人又往怀里带了带。

啵的一声，阿山松了嘴，自下而上望着世勋仰起的尖瘦下巴，一个手掌就能将下颌骨握住，好像骨瘦如柴的猫，稍稍使力就可以掐死——不，他才不会这么做，心疼都来不及。遂又把人放倒，正面干进屁股里的销魂洞。

呼吸越来越急促，吸入的rush便也越来越多，愈加抹消大脑中枢对行为的控制欲。

身下人的呻吟开始变调，变成一种放荡的、不知廉耻的音调，再用这种音调向阿山撒娇，一遍遍喊着“阿山哥哥、阿山哥哥”，两条手臂主动伸向阿山，双腿也敞得极开，用后穴主动吸着阿山的家伙，要把他的灵魂都吸走了。

而阿山，阿山早已红了眼睛，胯骨钝重的撞击臀肉，啪，啪，啪，不知疲倦的把肉棒往更深处顶，顶在凸起，按着那地方揉捻。世勋的尖叫被逼出来，哆嗦着射在阿山的小腹上。他把精液抹开，又把手指伸进世勋嘴里，他笑眯眯问，好吃吗？勋勋。

嗯……好吃，阿山哥哥，全部射给我……

要我射在哪里？

哪里都好，嘴里，屁股里，都好……

眼看着身下的男孩逐渐失去自我控制能力，逐渐变得淫乱，阿山一点惋惜之情都没有，他特别高兴，抽出即将爆发的东西对准世勋的嘴巴快速撸动，粘稠白汁喷薄而出，大部分射进半张的嘴中，零星的溅在那张漂亮脸蛋上，几滴黏住眼帘，男孩像只猫，委屈的直哼唧。阿山看得喜欢，用指腹温柔的擦拭污迹。他动作太轻，过程中世勋陷入昏睡，就那样敞着腿露着松垮后穴睡过去。

趁着这个空档，阿山去简单的冲了个澡，回来见男孩仍保持那个姿势，胯下老二又勃起了。不容分说，再次打开对方双腿挺了进去。世勋被他弄醒，没有抱怨，没有不解，只软绵绵喊了声“阿山哥哥”，然后主动挺腰迎合操干。

这个下着雨的夜晚比从前任何一晚都要长，像永无止境一般。药物引起的性爱亦永无止境。到最后，阿山甚至可笑的想，再做下去恐怕要死在这男孩身上，思及此，他没有退缩，绷紧了脊背再一次射进世勋的屁股里。

就这样死去也无妨，就这样相拥着死去也无妨。

 

清醒后的第二天一如既往，阿山准备午饭，世勋坐在偏厅发愣，开饭了，两人面对面而坐，安静地用餐。期间，对于是否可口的询问、是否想吃别的什么的提问，世勋仍认真作答，要不是他沙哑的嗓子以及酸软的四肢，阿山差点以为昨夜的颠鸾倒凤是自己的一场梦。世勋不说，他便也不提。阿山知道，经历过这种事需要一段时间来消化，可他不确定世勋需要多久，而世勋正常到不正常的反应更令他烦躁。

阿山还是没能沉住气，熄灭烟走去世勋面前，蹲下来看着对方。男孩也回头看他，漆黑眸子里安安静静的，没有一丝波澜。

他小心翼翼开口：“世勋，还记得昨晚的事吗？”

“嗯。”

该松一口气的，情绪却反向发展，心脏快跳出嗓子眼。

“我不打算向你道歉，一早和你说过，我喜欢男人。”

“阿山先生是嫉妒了吗？”

他大方承认。

“那样的话，我大概理解你。”世勋停下，低头思忖片刻继续说道：“我嫉妒吴诗薰，像她嫉妒我那样嫉妒她。无论在哪儿我都不能大方和老师亲近，她却可以，只因为她和老师同性别。看见她们亲密无间，我嫉妒的发疯。”他捧起阿山的脸颊，额贴额，鼻贴鼻，呼吸缠绕呼吸，“如果我和阿山先生做爱，老师也会嫉妒吗？”

那近在咫尺的鸦羽似的睫毛轻轻颤抖，阿山那颗心碎得七零八落。

他淡漠且自负的一面终是崩塌了。

 

砰的一下，落地玻璃窗被剧烈撞击发出巨响。阿山衣衫整齐，唯独勃起的粗大家伙露在外面，世勋的裤子被他胡乱扒下，堪堪挂在脚踝，短袖t恤推了上去，阿山发了疯般咬着世勋的乳尖，他把两人均勃起的器官握在手里上下搓弄，世勋被他折磨着，又痛苦又爽利。

这一次没有rush，却丝毫不影响快感的涌现，几乎是在脱下衣服那一秒就跑遍四肢百骸。世勋是无力反抗的猫，被夹在阿山和玻璃之间忍受折磨。可心里并不觉得是折磨。阿山的动作虽然粗暴，但眼神温柔，一瞬不瞬凝视着自己，脑袋生了幻觉，要融化进这双眼睛的幻觉。

世勋感到茫然。

这个人究竟是怎么长得？是如何做到行为粗暴神态柔和？是身体里同时住着恶魔与天使吗？

他想不明白，干脆懒得去想，闭上眼放松身体任由阿山摆弄。

龟头浅浅戳刺穴口几下便挺进去，破开狭窄内壁，一整根都没入。阿山咬着世勋的颈侧，世勋吃了痛，攀在他肩膀的双手猛地收紧，指甲划破蝴蝶骨。疼痛刺激肉棒陡然涨大一圈，又因为站立的体位，小腹的某处生生被顶起鼓包。阿山探手过去把鼓包按了下去。

“唔！好痛……”

只是呼痛，并不求饶，世勋皱着眉头捧起阿山的脸与他接吻。

“勋勋……勋勋……”阿山一边接吻，一边分神呼唤男孩的名字。

呼吸、口水均纠缠为一体，难舍难分。阿山勾起世勋一条腿架在腰侧，腰部发力向后穴深处顶弄。体位的原因，虽做不到大开大合操弄，却足以让他的家伙留在肠道深处的位置，三两下就把屁股里面搞得湿漉漉，发出滋啵滋啵的声音。

阿山低低笑起来：“听见了吗，勋勋，你的屁股被我干得很爽呢……”说罢，又是一口咬住耳垂，再换上舌头舔舐耳廓。

世勋只缩在他怀里细细呻吟，软了手脚随操干频率上下晃动，关于阿山的荤话不理会也不回应。

也无所谓，时间多的是，有一整个下午一整个晚上来完成逼对方吐出淫词浪语的目的，不够的话还有一整个夏天的暑假。除此之外，还想让世勋给他口交，主动掰开屁股求他干他，像只淫乱的小母狗，跪着爬向他，奶唧唧的喊他阿山哥哥，掏出他的大家伙一口一口吃下去。

光是想想都全身愉悦。阿山伏在世勋肩头开心的笑起来。


	3. Chapter 3

“接下来播放天气预报。约48小时后，困扰山区半月的阴雨天气将转晴，与此同时，夏季也进入尾声……”

这么快就半个月了啊，总觉得夏天才刚开始，这么快就要结束。

阿山关了电视，重新集中注意力去胯下。埋在他胯部的脑袋一起一伏，热烫口腔包裹着硬挺器官，口腔内的负压逼迫阿山现在就交代出去。他才不要。说好了，今天还是射在对方屁股里。

他的男孩越来越饥渴，仿佛离开精液就会活不下去，次次要求阿山射在里面，偶尔射在嘴里也要吐出来，吐在手指上，自己送进自己的屁股。

有时候，阿山要求世勋主动掰开屁股，露出一张一翕的松垮小穴，故意问，勋勋吃饱了吗？起初世勋羞得满面通红，不知道要说什么，阿山就教他，说“饱了”或者“没饱”。世勋支支吾吾，半天也说不清饱还是没饱。阿山也不急，耐下性子身体力行教世勋。

“可以了，坐上来吧。”

世勋松开肉棒，顶着一张潮红的脸，乖巧的坐在阿山身上。手指捏着肉棒顶端，放松身体慢慢坐下去。

对于阿山来说，这个过程让他非常享受，可以欣赏肉洞把他的家伙一点点吃进去，再吐出来，再整根吞没，头皮都麻了。

世勋在他身上摇晃，汗水很快沁出，湿了额发，胸口也一片薄汗。阿山将汗水细细舔去，留下斑斑点点的吻痕。他极会拿捏轻重，吻痕永远是草莓色，不会留到第二天。并不是担心会被谁看去——这地方也没别人来，是这样，世勋的身体太漂亮了，那些丑陋的青紫痕迹配不上，只有粉嫩的樱花色最适合他的男孩。

“要换个姿势吗？”阿山贴着世勋的耳朵问。

男孩抬眼看他，乖巧地点头。于是把人翻过去跪着，上半身趴在沙发靠背上，腰部下陷，屁股撅起，整个人摆出求操的姿态。阿山将胯下的大家伙送进后穴，接着小幅度晃起来。然后是大幅度，再然后是整根抽出整根没入，那么快那么狠，两瓣臀肉都被拍红了。世勋整片后背汗水淋漓，要不是阿山还捞着他的腰，恐怕早已从沙发上滑下去。

逡巡于身体的手碰到世勋前面那根东西，他起了坏心眼，两手托起世勋的膝盖窝，就着相连的姿势调转方向。

漆黑的电视屏幕隐隐反射两人影子，阿山眯着眼看，那原本操女人的东西已经废了，只能直挺挺杵在那儿，等着后面高潮再射精。故意用手指圈成圈弹了下龟头，铃口立刻涌出一波体液，后穴绞得好紧，阿山不得不温柔亲吻对方后颈好让男孩放松下来。等放松了，他又握住对方阴茎揉搓，拇指擦过敏感顶端，再拿指甲抠弄。

“嗯……别、别弄那儿……”

即便是这样世勋也没有射精，反而是内壁开始急促收缩，隐晦的告诉阿山高潮即将来临。

“不弄那地方吗？弄哪里？这里——”向上顶胯，龟头小幅度按压内部凸起。

世勋回头，泪汪汪看着阿山：“就是那儿……再来……啊……”

十几下顶弄，世勋哆嗦着高潮了，涨红的龟头吐出白汁，顺着茎体跌落在地。

原本只和女人做过爱、只会用前面高潮的男孩逐渐变得饥渴，单纯靠手淫已经无法满足，必须用力的操干后穴才会射精。

针对这些变化，出乎阿山意料的是世勋竟然欣然接受。他控制不住地想，这男孩的执念到底多重，为了证明那个女人是否嫉妒甘愿把自己变成这样。有那么几次，疑惑都到嘴边了，可是看见那张漂亮脸蛋，还有那副诱人的身躯，疑惑硬是被咽了回去。

就像现在，紧紧拥住高潮后酥软且极为敏感的身体，身体散发的热和春情逼退脑中疑惑。阿山叼着世勋蝴蝶骨处的皮肉，把精液射进对方屁股。

 

惯例临睡前一杯牛奶，看着世勋陷入睡眠，呼吸开始冗长缓慢，再看一眼手里的镣铐，阿山踟蹰了。

事到如今，他没了之前毫不犹豫的气势，常常是好一番纠结，有时候戴上镣铐，有时候则不戴，不戴的话心里又不安，半夜里三番五次的惊醒，见世勋仍睡在身边才松口气。

脚踝骨的淤青开始变淡，是好转的迹象。阿山又开始纠结，一边不想再伤害世勋，一边又害怕伤好了世勋就会忘了他。

活得越来越不像自己。

就这样想起很久以前爷爷问他的问题，灿烈，你的念想是什么？

我的念想。阿山侧头凝视床上那人，答案于心中逐渐明晰。

顺势将镣铐扔去床下，阿山熄了灯钻进被窝，默默数着世勋的呼吸，将将入睡之时，听见身侧传来响动，下意识伸手去捞，捞到世勋的手然后紧握住。

世勋太瘦了，摸到的除了皮就是骨头，他时常担心老去的世勋会瘦成骷髅架，恨不能天天大鱼大肉伺候。次数多了，世勋撅嘴冲他抱怨，又不是喂猪，少做点，吃不完。只有这时候才会意识到男孩也不过是个刚满十八岁的男孩，朝气蓬勃，是正在茁壮成长的白杨树。

“明天想吃什么？”阿山在黑暗中自问自答，“奶油意大利面好不好？”

“不，太甜了。”

轻声细语却宛若电闪雷鸣，极端暴力且毫不留情撕开阿山好不容易织起的安全网，他一点一点转动脖子，瞪圆眼睛去看，黑暗里，一双平静无波澜的眼睛正在看着他。

“你……”

“我怎么没睡着呢？是啊，我怎么没睡着呢。”

比起阿山见了鬼似的惊恐，世勋显得很平静，静静地躺在那儿，两手交叠搭在胸口，自言自语般说开来：“安眠药吃太多，不管用了。”

明明没有挨巴掌，脸却烧得不行，总是沉稳如老猎人的阿山也有惊恐交加的一天。

“咦？今天没有锁住我呢。”世勋回头冲他笑，笑容天真无辜，“在你之前，吴诗薰每天喂我安眠药，可你并不知道你表妹喂我多少，所以一片不管用哦。”

“……既然你都知道，为什么还……”

“因为牛奶很好喝。”

这、这什么见了鬼的解释！

“阿山先生，我果然是变态，明知道牛奶里有安眠药还选择喝，就因为它尝起来不错。”

“……”

“还有那个镣铐，我知道你每晚在我睡着以后会进来锁住我，但我装得跟傻子一样，任你摆布，包括加湿器里的rush，我都知道。”

阿山听着，喉咙都发紧，“……什么时候？”

世勋沉默了，好久好久，久得阿山以为他已经睡过去，身侧终于出来响动。男孩坐起来捧着阿山的脸，一如之前做过的每一次一样，离得极近，仔细望着阿山，“从你拿着我的内裤在洗手间自慰开始。”

阿山想起来了。忘了是哪天，无意中看见世勋淋浴时的赤裸身体，欲望源源不断侵袭来骚扰他，后来等世勋睡着，鬼使神差走进这间卧房的浴室，用世勋的内裤揉搓自己下体。

“你那么专心，闭着眼一声声喊我的名字，锁链的响动都没察觉，我当时就在想，对你来说我的吸引力就这么大吗，让你像个变态一样。”

被别人说是变态和自嘲自己是变态，对于阿山来说是两种截然相反的感觉，后者是为自己的行为开脱，而前者则是把他扒光了扔大街上任人围观似的羞耻。

“对不起。”

“不，不用跟我道歉，我们半斤八两，谁也不比谁好，说什么和你做爱就是想看看老师会不会嫉妒，都是骗你的。”

阿山慌忙去看世勋，外面的雨终于停了，云开雾散，稀薄月光穿透玻璃照在世勋的侧脸，那张漂亮脸蛋一半处在黑暗，一半泛着冷白色柔光。

“我纵容你的行为，好奇你为什么那样做，是因为我觉得我们是一路人。”世勋笑起来，月牙眼弯弯，让阿山心底发冷，“我认为我们是一路人，都在为得不到的东西做无用功，所以我想从你那儿得到答案，想知道自己为什么执着于一个根本得不到的人。我……我不停地给自己洗脑，告诉自己根本不可能和老师有结果，全部都是我的一厢情愿，可是没用，没用！”

啪嗒，啪嗒，晶莹剔透的、断了线的泪珠子从世勋的眼眶跌落，因为情绪激动，总是苍白的脸颊浮起病态的潮红。阿山看不下去，试图伸手拥抱世勋，那男孩挡开他的手，把他晾在那儿。

“阿山先生，你有答案吗？”

阿山先生没有答案，阿山先生只会沉默，沉默的看着眼泪濡湿男孩的脸，看着单薄身体因为情绪激动而不停颤抖，他再次伸出手拥抱男孩，这一次没有被拒绝，一直到肩头被打湿，世勋都没有离开他的怀抱。

阿山先生坐在黑暗中，听着男孩压抑的哭声轻轻叹息。

 

天终于放晴了，热浪再度席卷这地方，日头依然毒辣，一碧如洗的天空没有丝毫云彩。阿山开着表妹那辆骚粉色野马小跑疾驰于高速公路，世勋坐在他旁边，脑袋抵着车窗打盹。偶尔去看后视镜，视线连同世勋的侧脸一起扫过，便会想起昨晚冷白色的月光如何描绘这张漂亮脸蛋。

昨晚世勋哭累了睡过去，阿山坐在偏厅抽了一晚上的烟，烟头堆满烟灰缸。关于世勋的问题，他思考了一整晚，为什么要那么执着呢？多累啊，简单而幸福的活着不好吗？可今天早上看见世勋坐在对面安静地吃早餐，突然发觉困扰自己一晚——不，将近一个夏天的问题顷刻间解决。

还能为什么？不就是为了有个念想吗？就像矗立在半山腰的老宅，任凭风吹雨打，任凭数年之后残破不堪，它仍是远亲家的念想，而世勋就是他心底的老宅，是他终于有的念想。

 

汽车停在某高档小区，阿山一眼就看出来这儿地价贵得离谱，遂诧异地挑高眉毛。还以为是没人要的猫崽子，搞半天是有钱人家散养的猫崽子。

世勋见他诧异，抿抿唇笑道：“我爸妈离婚了，我跟着我爸，他忙得根本没时间管我，不然你以为我消失这么久还没人报警是为什么。”

阿山吞吞吐吐的答：“我……我以为你是孤儿。”

“嗯……没差。”世勋挥了挥手，“再见，阿山先生。”

“等一下！”阿山快步赶过去，定定看了世勋一会儿，沉声说：“那栋老宅是小薰的太公留下的房子，就算这两年很少回来也拜托爷爷一定照顾好老宅，爷爷说，那房子是他们家的念想，是扎在脑袋里心里移不走的东西，是个念想，你……你明白我的意思吗？”

世勋偏头思索了好一阵，鼻尖都生出薄汗，男孩笑起来：“我不明白。”

阿山后悔的想咬舌头。干嘛啊这是，绕来绕去怂个屁啊！

“不过——”世勋拉长尾音，“不过将来的某一天我或许会明白。”

“再见了，阿山先生。”

言毕，男孩转身离开，身影逐渐消失于热浪中。消失于阿山的视野范围。

阿山心中惆怅万千，头一次想不起来淡漠与自负二词的含义。

 

转眼就是第二年，樱花再次开放。

天气尚未转暖，阿山披着外套躲在阳台抽烟。相比前一阵，最近很少再想起那个叫世勋的男孩，却时常梦见，梦见那栋老宅，那场没完没了的雨，以及男孩赤裸单薄的身体。

距离上一年夏末已然过去将近六个月，这期间，他和世勋没有过任何联系，倒也是，电话号码都没交换，加之分别住在两个城市，没有联系也是正常。表妹去了国外，偶尔的联系中对于世勋的事很有默契，绝口不提的默契。他不清楚表妹怎么想，他自己是没那个勇气，就好像以前的阿山全副武装，现在的阿山浑身软肋，随便戳哪儿都难受的要死。朋友说他要死不活，没出息透顶。阿山撇撇嘴，心说你知道个屁，老子心底的老宅都摇摇欲坠了。

“灿烈！”妈妈喊他，“你怎么又抽烟！”

阿山笑得乖巧，趁妈妈浇花连忙掐灭烟蒂。

“去，下楼拿报纸去。”

“爸爸回来顺便捎上来就好了嘛。”

妈妈冲他瞪眼，“叫你去你就去，话多。”

换了鞋子，阿山不紧不慢乘电梯下楼，打开信箱，里面塞满宣传单，他胡乱抓在手里，一边翻看一边等电梯。

一封盖了邮戳写着他的名字的信藏在宣传单底下，好奇这都什么年代还有人写信，却在打开的那一刻差点患上过呼吸。

“阿山先生，您好，许久不见，近来可好？我一直忙于准备联考，没能和您联系，没有生我的气吧？不能生我的气，我可是高考生，很辛苦呢。原本计划暑假去的补习班也耽搁了，只好天天熬夜补进度。没了您的大鱼大肉，我的体重直线下降，所以您不仅不能生我的气，还得好好补偿我。好在辛苦没有白费，终于顺利通过大学的复试，我查过了，学校距离您工作的地方有一小时车程，不算近，但也不太远，给我送次午饭的事能做到吧。那么，我就安心等您了。

“另外，您说的关于念想的问题我似乎明白了，可我不确定我是否和您想得一样，我需要您来认证我的答案，会来吗？会来的吧。另附我的地址和电话。世勋，20XX年X月X日。”

电梯上升再下降，始终等不到一位大名朴灿烈、昵称阿山的客人。为什么？还用问为什么，当然是忙着去落实现象了。

灿烂且热烈的现象。

 


End file.
